Most of silver halide light-sensitive materials essentially contain an antifoggant as an additive called an emulsion stabilizer for prevention of fogging during preservation or called development restrainer for prevention of fogging during development. However, an antifoggant has the following disadvantage.
When a light-sensitive material is development processed, the antifoggant is dissolved from the material and accumulated in a developing solution. As the amount of the accumulated antifoggant increases, developing properties of the light-sensitive material are adversely affected, resulting in deterioration of reproducibility of developing properties and reduction in developing capacity of the developing solution. As the developing capacity is reduced, the amount of the developing solution waste liquor increases, leading to an increased cost. It has therefore been demanded to develop a silver halide light-sensitive material free from such a problem.
A polymerized compound obtained by polymerizing an antifoggant linked with a repeating unit of a synthetic high polymer has been proposed as an antifoggant having improved non-diffusibility as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,576,638, 3,598,599, 3,598,600, and 3,936,401, JP-A-57-211142, and JP-A-62-949 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application"). In any of these polymerized antifoggants, however, the antifoggant moiety is not bound to a gelatin dispersion medium so that there still remains a problem that the antifoggant is not completely immobilized. If an antifoggant is completely immobilized, it follows that the antifoggant could not reach the surface of silver halide grains, failing to be adsorbed thereon and, accordingly, the action as an antifoggant would be lessened.